Users of communication devices often use these devices to communicate with other persons or entities for which the users have contact information stored. The stored information may be, for example, in a list of contacts. The contacts may be friends, family members, business associates, acquaintances, etc. and the stored information may include, for example, phone numbers, home and/or business addresses, email addresses, websites, birthdays, etc.
Contact lists may be organized manually by the user. The users may manually organize the contacts into standard categories such as “favorites,” “business,” “holiday cards,” etc., or customized categories.
Contacts may be automatically organized according to communications with the contacts. For example, communication devices can automatically populate a “recently called” list indicating with which contacts communication has recently been had, e.g, in reverse chronological order.